miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Blanc
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on November 9, 2019 in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Un. Synopsis When Marinette makes a serious mistake, she has to face the consequences by fighting the last person she ever imagined would get akumatized. Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Cat Blanc (Cat Blanc alternative future only) * Bunnyx * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma Minor Characters * Emilie Agreste * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel (present) * Mylène Haprèle * Kagami Tsurugi (mentioned) * Nathalie Sancoeur * Mr. Kubdel (flashback) * Chloé Bourgeois (alternative future) * Sabrina Raincomprix (alternative future) * Nino Lahiffe (alternative future) * Luka Couffaine (alternative future) * Ivan Bruel (alternative future) * Nadja Chamack (alternative future) * Tom Dupain (alternative future) * Sabine Cheng (alternative future) * Adrien's bodyguard (alternative future) * Students * Civilians Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Bunnyx, following "Timetagger". ** It is revealed why Alix was chosen as Bunnyx by Ladybug. By travelling, Bunnyx can see everything whether past, present or future. So it is very important that she knows how to keep secrets so as not to create a temporal catastrophe, an ability that Ladybug detected in Alix. * This episode has many notable facts that are erased from reality after Ladybug goes back in time to stop her past self from writing her name on the letter that led Adrien to discover her secret identity. ** This is the first time Marinette is shown with her hair down. ** Marinette, Nathalie, and Adrien's bodyguard witness Adrien transform into Cat Noir, making them the fourth, fifth, and sixth characters to know his identity after Master Fu, Plagg and Tikki. *** Nathalie informs Gabriel making him the seventh. *** This is the third time Marinette figured out Cat Noir's identity following "Oblivio" and "Desperada". This is the second time Adrien figured out Ladybug's identity following "Oblivio". In "Oblivio" they both forget about their discovery after the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower), and in "Desperada", Marinette finding out was erase due to the Second Chance. **** This marks the second time Marinette learning Adrien\Cat Noir identity has been reverted due to time related Miraculous superpowers. ** This is the first time Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on an akuma. ** This is the third time Marinette is targeted by an akuma, following "Zombizou" and "Chameleon". *** Like those episodes, the akuma was kept away from Marinette. **** Unlike them, this time the akuma wasn't driven away, but caught before it could reach her. ** This is the second time a person physically touches an akuma, following Lila Rossi in "Chameleon". ** Cat Noir is the fourth superhero to be akumatized, following Queen Bee into Queen Wasp, Rena Rouge into Rena Rage, and Carapace into Shell Shock. *** This is the fifth time a Miraculous holder is akumatized, following the above four and Gabriel Agreste into the Collector in the episode of the same name. ** This is the first time someone besides Gabriel is in Agreste mansion's repository, and the first time Adrien sees Emilie in person after her disappearance. ** This is the second time Adrien irrationally uses his powers as Cat Noir out of anger, following "Santa Claws". *** It is the third time he has attempted to use his power on a living being, in this case Hawk Moth, following attempts on Ladybug in "Dark Cupid" and "Despair Bear". **** However, the first two times he was mind controlled into doing it this is the first time he did it on his own. ** The Ladybug Miraculous and Butterfly Miraculous are cataclysmed and destroyed (along with their owners) by Cat Blanc's Cataclysm Sphere. *** And by extent, since Cat Blanc's Cataclysm Sphere covered Paris entirely, it can be assumed that the Miracle Box along with it's Miraculouses and it's owner, were also cataclysmed and destroyed. *** This marks the third time a Miraculous is destroyed by Cataclysm, following the Bee Miraculous in "Queen Wasp" and the Rabbit Miraculous in "Timebreaker". ** This is the second time Marinette and Adrien share a kiss and briefly become a couple following "Oblivio". * Hawk Moth is shown to be able to call for his Cane from afar. * One of Cat Blanc's powers, Cataclysm Sphere, is based on Black Storm, one of the original powers for Cat Noir. * It's revealed Bunnyx knows Ladybug's, Cat Noir's and Hawk Moth's secret identities, even before the events of "Cat Blanc". * It's revealed that Ladybug, and possibly Cat Noir, are unaware that there's another Butterfly Miraculous holder supervillain in the future, proving she didn't hear Timetagger revealing that to Hawk Moth, back in "Timetagger" * The sentence: "It's bigger on the inside." Which Ladybug pronounces when entering Bunnyx's Burrow is a sentence often said by people in the Doctor Who franchise when entering The Doctor's TARDIS for the first time. ** The interior of Bunnyx's Burrow is also decorated to look like the roundels on the walls of the Tardis interior throughout the classic series of Doctor Who, Which ran from 1963-1989. * The moon's appearance after Cat Blanc's attack on it resembles the Death Star from Star Wars. Specifically "Episode 4: A New Hope" because the Death Star in "Episode 6: Return of the Jedi" was not a full sphere as it wasn't completely built yet. * It seems when a Cat Miraculous user is angry the power of Cataclysm increases. Also meaning that some Miraculous superpowers are linked to the holder's emotions. * The mistake that Marinette made in this episode was that when she became Ladybug, she came to deliver the beret to Adrien, and signed her name on it. Then Adrien saw Ladybug leave which led Adrien to find out her secret identity. * This is the third time we see two Ladybugs at the same time. ** Like "Timebreaker", they come from two different points in time. * It's revealed Adrien has a fifth first name which is Athanase. ** It's means this episode partly takes place during May 2nd. * This is the first time that when Ladybug was de-evilizing the Akuma she didn't say her original catchphrase, she said "Time to de-evilize Cat Noir". * This episode showed scenes from "The Evillustrator", "Frightningale", "Glaciator", and "Timebreaker". * This is third time Ladybug guesses incorrectly where the akuma is, the others being Antibug and The Dark Owl. Errors * Marinette's eyelashes disappear briefly during her conversation with Tikki. * When the akuma enters Cat Noir's bell, the butterfly-shaped light mask's activation sound can be heard when the scene jumps to Cat Noir's face, but the mask doesn't appear on his face nor Hawk Moth's. * When Adrien leaves his room, he is still wearing his gold medal, but when he encounters Marinette and the other girls, the medal is nowhere to be seen. * When Bunnyx watches Adrien's and Marinette's lives as a couple (in an alternative future), Adrien is shown to be still wearing the beret that Marinette made him, despite presumably having passed days in this alternative future since Adrien and Marinette started dating. * Despite Ladybug destroying Cat Blanc's tail/belt for mistakenly thinking the akuma was there, the part of the belt that is usually tied up in his waist is still on him until he gets de-akumatized. *When Ladybug was viewing a burrow portal linked to the Mesozoic Era, Otis Césaire's bracelet can be seen on the right arm of the Tyrannosaurus Rex shown. de:Cat Blanc es:Cat Blanc pl:Chat Blanc fr:Chat Blanc ru:Белый Кот Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode